True Love Conquers All
by lizzytizzy
Summary: A oneshot inspired by 'Fire and Rain' It tells the story of Harry accepting the loss of his true love.HHr please read and review


Harry slowly walked away from a small group dressed in the darkest black. He breathed in the crisp spring air and Apparated to Hogsmede. He walked onto the Hogwarts grounds and found himself at the edge of their favourite tree on the shores of the Lake. Harry sat down in the willow's shady relief and found his mind returning to the eulogy he had delivered less then an hour ago. Harry tried to focus on the good memories, but he couldn't. All he could think of was his stupid mistake. His damn nobility. How was he supposed to know that by protecting her, all he had done was sealed her fate?

_Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone __  
__Honey the plans they made put an end to you __  
__I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song __  
__I just can't remember who to send it to_

He tried to protect her, to protect everyone. He needed to research the Horcruxes in peace. He couldn't focus on this goal if he was constantly worrying about those protecting him. He moved to America, as clichéd as it sounded, and he set up a private life there. It was the perfect research environment, and most importantly, no one, except for a few select Order members knew where he was. Harry hadn't even known she was coming. Ron and Lupin had arranged it themselves. It was top secret; she didn't even know where the plane was headed. When Harry heard about the plane crash on the evening news, the possibility that someone he loved could be on the plane never crossed his mind. Voldermort would never mess with such a primitive Muggle invention; it was simply an unfortunate accident.   
_  
__I've seen fire and I've seen rain __  
__I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end __  
__I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend __  
__But I always thought that I'd see you again_

The day Harry's life changed forever was rainy and cloud filled. Rain was dripping off the branches of the willow tree Harry planted in his backyard. No one could have guessed that the willows silent tears were only the first of many that day. Harry was thinking of taking a break to write some letters when Lupin showed up in his fireplace. Harry knew instantly that something was wrong. The rest of the day was a blur. Harry could barely recall the small talk Lupin tried to make, but one sentence was seared in his memory forever. "I'm sorry Harry," said Lupin, avoiding Harry's eyes "that plane...Hermione was on it. She - she's gone."  
__

_Won't you look down upon me, Jesus __  
__You've got to help me make a stand __  
__You've just got to see me through another day __  
__My body's aching and my time is at hand __  
__And I won't make it any other way_

Harry drifted out of his horrible daydream and stared blankly over the lake. It had been three days, fifteen hours and forty-seven minutes since his world came crashing down around him. Every second seemed like an eternity. His body physically hurt from the emotional drain, and all thoughts of Horcruxes and "The Chosen One" had been missing from his mind for three days, fifteen hours and forty-seven minutes.

_Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain __  
__I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end __  
__I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend __  
__But I always thought that I'd see you again_

Harry thought back to happier times. The hours spent under this very willow tree; the train rides on the Hogwarts Expresses, even the hours of homework in the library. Harry laughed in spite of himself as he thought of what he would give to hear her yammer on about S.P.E.W one more time. Harry lied down on the soft grass, absolutely exhausted. He hadn't been able to sleep for days, but here on the warm day under his favourite tree he felt oddly comforted.

_Been walking my mind to an easy time my back turned towards the sun __  
__Lord knows when the cold wind blows it'll turn your head around __  
__Well, there's hours of time on the telephone line to talk about things __  
__to come __  
__Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground_

Harry woke up as the sun was setting. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful girl in the world walking towards him. She was in a flowing white sundress and she seemed to glide across the golden lawn. Harry watched, mesmerized as she came towards him. He held her in his arms, smiled down at her and softly kissed her. Harry opened his eyes and looked down at his love and quietly, as if he was afraid of the question asked, "Hermione? How, I don't understand-" Hermione just smiled and whispered "I love you" into his ear.

_Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain __  
__I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end __  
__I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend __  
__But I always thought that I'd see you, baby, one more time again_

Harry realized he was still laying down on the grass, and looked around him. She wasn't there. It was all a dream, she'd never be there. She lived now only in his memory. Harry closed his eyes and savoured the moment. He knew it was impossible, but deep down he knew that somehow, for a few minutes that afternoon him and Hermione had been together one last time.

_Thought I'd see you one more time again __  
__There's just a few things coming my way this time around, now __  
__Thought I'd see you, thought I'd see you again._

Harry stood up, placing a small rose under his willow tree and departed towards the sunset, ready to move on and fulfill his so-called destiny. It was what he had to do, what she would want him to do. It was what her memory deserved. Harry never knew it, but from that day on there would always be a rose under his favourite willow. Couples for years to come would pick flowers for their true love, but as the sun rose the next day a new rose would always be found, waiting to share its beauty with another couple ready to share their love with the world. For love truly did conquer all.


End file.
